


Turn Me

by Ravenkookie



Category: Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, xReader - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Smut, Making Out, Vampire Turning, Vampires, bill is the best regent, vampire!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 21:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenkookie/pseuds/Ravenkookie
Summary: You're a human servant, working at a vampire manor and Bill, the regent of the coven wants to turn you. Why? Where will you fit in? Will everything turn out okay?
Relationships: Bill Hader & Reader, Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s), Bill Hader/You
Kudos: 11





	Turn Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my friend Megan for this amazing vampire Bill idea! It sounded very hot and I knew I had to make it into a fic immediately lol  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It was almost sunrise, meaning it was time to head off to bed. You stood in front of your large black framed mirror as you took off your ruby necklace. You wear it everyday; it signifies your place as a human servant at the manor. The men wore ruby rings. You’re about to unzip your dress when you receive a knock at your door. You pause and call out, “Come in!”

The door opens to reveal Bill, the Regent of the coven. You bow as he walks into the room.

“Good evening, Sir.”

“Good evening, Y/N. I have something I want to show you.” You give him a curious look before he walks up behind you, gently moving your hair to one side as he makes eye contact with you in the mirror.

“I’m going to need you to stay very still,” he whispers in your ear. You shiver, a pit forming in your stomach. You try to move, but find that you can’t which only causes more fear to build up inside you. What was he going to do? Did you do something wrong? Was he going to kill you off when everyone was asleep?

“What are you doing?” you whisper, your heart racing in your chest. You feel his hot breath run over your skin and shiver when he places a kiss to the crook of your neck. He places a hand on your arm and you almost relax into his touch when there’s a sudden sharp pain in your neck. You scream, falling to the floor in pain. Your vision starts to blur and the last thing you see is Bill with a drop of blood on his chin before everything goes black.

—

You wake up on the floor feeling dizzy. When your vision clears, the first thing that comes into focus is Bill sitting back in one of your chairs, a glass of bourbon in his hand. His eyes are locked on you and he smiles when he notices you’re awake.

“Welcome back, beautiful,” he says smoothly, taking a sip of his drink.

What? What’s going on…? You reach up to touch your neck, confused. There’s no bump or cut, not even a scratch. You look at Bill, your brows furrowed as you slowly stand up. Your mind is racing, but you feel something drawing you towards Bill. You feel completely disoriented as you slowly walk towards him.

“How do you feel?” he asks with a twinkle in his eyes. You plop down on his lap, placing a finger on his chest.

“I feel... very attracted to you... for some reason,” you say as if you were drunk, which it kind of feels like you are. “Did you have something to do with this?”

“I might have,” he smirks. “By being the one that turns you, it’s kind of like marking you as mine. It causes you to want me and only me.” You want to protest but you can’t exactly complain about the Regent wanting you to be his. The Regent who also happens to be insanely attractive.

“Wait, you turned me?” You don’t know how to process this and touch your neck again. “But I have no mark…” He moves your hair to take a look.

“You do. The wound has just healed already since vampires heal quickly. You have two flat purple dots marking you as mine.” There’s a glimmer in his eyes when he looks back up into yours. Lust maybe?

“Why?” you ask softly.

“Because I like you, can’t you tell?” He runs his hand slowly up your thigh. “I wanted you to be mine and I can’t exactly do that with a human.” You nod slowly, taking in this information. You never knew Bill liked you before. You had a good working relationship with him and knew you were one of his favorites out of the other servants, but you didn’t know he wanted you like this.

“Oh, I have something for you,” Bill says, reaching into his back pocket. He pulls out a red velvet box, opening it to reveal a black onyx necklace. The one that symbolizes your status as a low-born vampire. “May I?” he asks, picking up the necklace. You nod, letting him clasp the necklace around your neck. You look down at it with a smile.

“I love it. Thank you.” Bill smiles, reaching up to caress your face. You lean into his touch as he rubs his thumb over your cheek, looking into your eyes with love, lust, and happiness all mixed together. You feel the attraction building up again, making you lean closer to him. His eyes glimmer again before he pulls your head down to close the distance. He presses his lips against yours, his passion and want coming out quickly. Soon you’re tasting the bourbon on his tongue and pressing against him wanting more.

His fingers slip under your dress, gliding farther and farther up your thigh until his fingertips brush against your hipbone. You grind down on him, earning yourself a raspy moan and a buck of his hips. His fingers dig into your skin as he sucks on your bottom lip before nosing at your chin for you to tilt your head back. He kisses down the center of your throat, his other hand on the back of your neck to pull you closer to his lips.

“Mmm, Bill…” His lips trail over to the spot where he marked you and he kisses it gently, before turning his head into your neck to create a hickey right next to it.

“Now you have even more marks to show that you’re mine,” he says with a smirk. You have a sudden urge to see more of his bare skin exposed so you start unbuttoning his black shirt, his pale, toned chest coming into view. When you get it fully unbuttoned, you slide your hands down his chest and stomach, stopping at his crotch so you can palm him through his pants. He moans, his eyes fluttering closed, but grabs your wrists to pause you. When he opens them again they’re completely red.

“I think we should take this to the bed, don’t you?” You nod eagerly and are surprised when he lifts you up and carries you to the bed, throwing you down onto it and crawling over you like you were his prey. Those red eyes were absolutely gorgeous and everything about him looked ridiculously hot above you. His slick black hair was a bit messed up, a few pieces hanging down onto his forehead, his shirt was hanging open, only half tucked still in the back, and his fangs were glistening as he smirked at you.

You could tell it was going to be a wild morning.

And a wild morning it was.

—

You wake up in the evening, the sun almost fully set. You turn over to find the bed empty and take a moment, staring up at the ceiling to think about last morning. You had never had sex with a vampire and you had to say it was the best you’ve had. But that might have to do with Bill being amazing. He was rough and kinky and absolutely wrecked you with his dirty talk. You really have no idea why you didn’t find him attractive before.

You get out of bed and choose a beautiful red and black lacy dress to wear for the day. You realize you’re still wearing Bill’s black necklace from earlier and walk to the mirror to admire it with the outfit. As you twirled it between your fingers you kind of felt nervous about what everyone else would think. You wouldn’t be working with the humans anymore so what would your place be? What would the other vampires think of you being in their group now?

You had a lot of questions in your mind, but you tried to walk out into the main gathering room confidently. You go by a group of humans in the hall and hear them gossiping about what happened as you pass.

“I heard that Bill chose to mark a human to be with him. Who do you think it is?” You gulp as you walk past, continuing to the main area. How did they hear about that already? Who did Bill tell?

When you reach the main area, there’s a few humans around and a group of vampire women chatting on the couches. You feel self conscious of your necklace and don’t really want to go up to anyone.

“Y/N!” Skai calls. Skai is your best friend at the coven and you don’t know how she’ll react when she finds out. You tense up, slowly turning towards her and wait for her to notice.

“You’ll never guess what I heard today. Bill chose a human to mark as his! That’s so cool that someone like us got to chosen to be with someone as high up as him! And he’s so attractive too! Who do you think-“ She stops dead in her tracks when her eyes catch hold of your necklace. Her eyes go wide and her jaw drops. “WAIT, IT’S YOU?!” You put a finger to your lips immediately, trying to shush her.

“Shhhh, shh shh shhhh. Keep it down. No one else knows it’s me yet and I don’t know when Bill is going to release that information.”

“But you’re wearing the necklace!!” She whisper screams.

“I know, I know. I’m very self conscious about it. I’d feel better if Bill was with me.”

“Wait, how? When? Tell me all about it!” She says excitedly. You pull her to an empty far corner of the room so you can talk to her more easily.

“Okay, so literally last night he just came into my room right before dawn and said he wanted to show me something. He ended up coming up behind me right then and there and biting me and I was so scared because I couldn’t even move. I thought he was going to kill me or something. When I woke up he told me that he did it because he wanted me and he gave me the necklace and we… you know…” You blush and she squeals, jumping up and down.

“Oh my god, you’re so lucky! Can I see the mark?” You shush her again, putting your hands on her shoulders before pulling your hair to the side to show her.

“Ooh, that’s so cool! It’s very aesthetic. I like it.”

“I don’t even feel worthy of being chosen. I never had a crush on him beforehand and so many other girls did. His bite is what made me attracted to him…” You look down feeling guilty.

"Hey, there’s no point in feeling that way. He chose you! That’s something to be proud of that out of everyone here, human and vampire, he wanted you. You should feel special.” She smiles, squeezing your arm.

“Thanks,” you smile back. “Maybe I can set you up with one of the other vampires because I can’t let you die before me now,” you laugh.

“Ohhhh shit, right. You’re immortal now. Yeah, that would be great,” she laughs too.

“Okay, I’m going to go try and find Bill. Don’t tell anyone!” She gives you a thumbs up as you walk away. The first place to check would be his office so you go there first and knock on the door. There’s no answer so you go to the council conference room. The door’s open so you walk in, finding Bill talking to a few council members informally. When he hears your footsteps, he turns around, a smile lighting up his face.

“Ahh, Y/N!” He opens his arm to you and you nervously walk up to him. He wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you to his side. “This is my new partner, Y/N,” he says, addressing the council. You smile and say hello, everyone greeting you kindly. They probably don’t even know you used to be a human. You certainly weren’t familiar with all the members of the council so they’re just classifying you by your necklace. Oh… your hair’s currently covering your mark, but there’s that too. You won’t be able to go hidden forever.

“Excuse us for a moment,” you hear Bill say, snapping you out of your thoughts. He leads you out of the room into the hall.

“How are you doing today?” he asks sweetly, gently pushing your hair behind your ear, his thumb lingering on your cheek.

“I’m…” You try to think of what to say and how to explain your nervousness about the situation. You also want to ask him who he’s told so you go with that first. “I heard people talking today about the fact that you marked a human. How do people know already?” He looks off to the side in thought, his eyebrows furrowed as if he’s confused why people would know.

“I only told Celeste, one of the other council members. She must have spread the word. I’ll have a talk with her about it. I’m sorry about that. I was going to ask you when you felt comfortable with officially telling everyone.” He looks so sincere you almost melt. God, he’s such a kind person.

“Oh… I mean I was nervous today because I thought people wouldn’t be accepting of what happened. I thought the humans would be jealous or think I didn’t belong anymore and the vampires wouldn’t want someone like me to join their group… I just don’t want to be left out.” You look down, fiddling with your necklace, but Bill grabs your chin, tilting your head back up so you have to look him in the eyes.

“Y/N, I would never let anyone be mean to you in any way. My word goes here and if I choose to mark a human then that’s perfectly okay. I have no worries that everyone will graciously accept us as a couple because if they don’t they can easily be replaced.” You give him a small nod, feeling a bit better. He leans forward to give you a soft kiss, his hand caressing your cheek. His lips are very comforting and his touch almost has a calming power to it.

“Thank you,” you say with a soft smile. “We can tell them today or any time you want. As long as you’re there with me I’ll be okay.” He gives you such a genuine, happy smile it makes you want to kiss him again. Which you do.

“I’ll call everyone to the gathering hall then. Meet me at the front in 15 minutes.” You take in a deep breath to prepare yourself.

“Okay, see you soon.” He gives you a parting kiss and an ‘it’s going to be okay’ before going back into the conference room.

You pace up and down the halls for the next 15 minutes, wondering how it’s going to go and telling yourself not to worry, but you can’t help imagining a bad immediate reaction from the crowd even if they pretend that it’s fine later for their own sakes.

15 minutes feels like no time at all and you head off toward the gathering hall. You enter through the back door instead of the main one so you can walk out onto the ‘stage’ which was only a slightly raised piece of flooring with some standing candles around it. The room is already filled with people and Bill is waiting for you on the stage.

“Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He nods, turning towards the crowd.

“Ahem!” He says loudly to draw their attention to the stage. “Good evening everyone. I’ve gathered you here today for a very exciting announcement.” He wraps his arm around your waist, drawing you to his side like he did earlier. “As some of you may know, this is Y/N. Yesterday she was a human. Today she is a vampire. I chose to mark her as my own because I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” He turns to you with a smile and you try to focus on that instead of all the people looking at you.

“I expect that you treat her with the same respect as always and if I find out anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , is mistreating her, don’t think for a minute that you’re irreplaceable. If any vampire here wants to mark a human as their own, that is perfectly acceptable. We do not discriminate against the humans who work for us here or any relationship between the two. I know you’re all aware that our values here are unity and equality and I hope you all continue to live by those values.” He pauses for a moment before wrapping up. “That is all. Thank you for coming.” He bows his head, you following suit, and the crowd emerges into clapping and cheers. You stare out into the crowd, shocked at the overwhelming amount of support. You see a few humans looking pouty, but overall it’s a great response.

Bill leads you off the stage and you wave to everyone as you go. Once you get out to the hall Bill turns to you with a smile, excitedly grabbing onto your arms.

“See? It went great! I’m sure everyone’s happy for you. Happy for us.” He kisses you lovingly and all your worries just melt away.

“I’m happy you chose me. You’re so kind and caring, I couldn’t have asked for someone better.” The look of joy on his face is so pure, it makes you smile harder. “I love you.” You can’t help but to say it and the glimmer in his eyes makes your heart burst.

“I love you too, Y/N. So much.” He kisses you again, this time for a bit longer. You wrap your arms around him, smiling into the kiss and think, everything’s going to be okay. In fact everything’s going to be more than okay because you have Bill by your side.


End file.
